Coffee and Donuts
by Golden-Sama
Summary: [Hiatus] Post Series. Robin and Michael have found love, only to be torn apart by the Factory’s collapse. But with Coffee, Chat Rooms, Donuts and some creative thinking, the two may still have a chance at happiness.
1. Coffee

**Witch Hunter Robin  
Coffee and Donuts **

Mr. Golden

**Rated**: PG for now; may rise later.

**Summary**: Post Episode 26. Michael reflects on Robin's disappearance, their relationship, and her replacement, until one night when he finds Solace in Donuts, Coffee and a Love Letter. Edited and Updated after a hiatus that lasted way too long!

**Disclaimer**: Still not mine. I tried to buy it, but apparently twenty dollars isn't enough money. Story is mine, however.

----

Click.

Click.

Click. Click. Click.

Michael Lee's fingers were as nimble on a keyboard as an Olympic runner's feet on the sandy track of a stadium. If the Olympics ever decided to add a typing contest Michael would be the world champion. Then again for three-and-a-half years he had done computer work for the STN-J. From coordinating hunts to filing information, Michael knew computers better than Bill Gates.

Michael's mouth opened wide in a deep yawn. He hadn't slept again last night. He had been up all night checking police reports, hospital lists and coroner offices. He had almost finished Japan this week, and was becoming desperate for some sign of them. He wanted so badly to find them.

No.

Not them.

_Her_.

Michael really didn't give a shit what happened to Amon.

It was a cruel thing to think, but it was also true. Michael blamed this all on Amon.

He knew it wasn't the Dark Hunter's fault, but it made it easy to place the blame on Amon and Zaizen and all the faceless, nameless bastards at Solomon HQ.

It was easy to place the blame. He blamed them all in some way. He blamed himself too. It was everyone's fault. Everyone but _Her_ fault. _She_ wasn't to blame.

_She_ was just a victim. An innocent victim of a cruel world.

Besides, blaming Amon was fun because he knew _she_ loved Amon.

"Michael!"

The hacker blinked and looked up. Between the thoughts swimming in his mind and the loud music blasting over his head phones, he hadn't heard Kosaka's words. The bald Chief was angry as hell by the look at him. A thick vain throbbed on the man's pasty neck, and his small mustache was wrinkled along with his nose in fury.

"Yeah?" Michael said in his quiet, almost shy voice he'd adopted since _it_ happened.

"I asked if you've got the info on the witch we're hunting?"

Michael blinked. Of course. He was supposed to be researching that witch.

That what's-his-name who had been killing police in the Walled City.

Michael swallowed. The Walled City. He remembered _her_ going to the Walled City on many occasions. He sighed and shook his head to clear it of memories of the blonde craft-user who had stolen his heart and never even known it.

"Damn it Michael will you pay attention!?"

Michael looked back up at Kosaka, who was shouting again.

"Sorry. Yeah. The Witch's name is Tito Kitsumanda; he's an Air-Craft user."

"Well it's about time." Kosaka snapped. "Well you heard him." He snapped at the group of Witch Hunters.

Miho Karasuma, who was now the leader-in-charge of the group with Amon gone, aimed a nasty scowl at Kosaka. She, like Michael, was still upset over what happened. The other two hunters, Haruto Sakaki and Yurika Doujima, were also still grieving over the loss of their beloved friends. It was a bit different for each of them. Karasuma had taken on a somber, quiet outlook almost like Amon before her. Sakaki would mutter and curse whenever he was reminded of them. Doujima seemed to be handling it the best, but everyone knew that behind her jokes was the same pain they felt.

However the biggest difference was that they, unlike Michael, believed their friends to be dead.

Michael did not believe that. He knew they would not die. He knew they were still out there, still alive, still well.

_Then why hasn't she sent a message to you?_

Michael shook his head, and bit back tears. He didn't want to think about the reason behind that question.

_I'll tell you why you sorry excuse for a hacker, because She loved Amon, not you._

Michael couldn't hold back one of the tears as the voice in his head spoke. A single, cold tear fell down his pale cheek all the way to his chin, where it dripped off and landed on the table just inside a ring of coffee.

The ring had been formed because that's where _She_ had set down the coffee cup every night. She always set it on that side so that he wouldn't spill it when typing. She always made Michael coffee. Coffee and Donuts. They would sit in silence and eat them quietly. After Solomon started hunting for her they could no longer meet like they used to, but _She_ used a pathway in the basement to meet with him.

He never saw her face while she was behind that stone wall, but they could talk. Michael had to make his own coffee and buy his own donuts for those nights, but he always brought them with him. And he wondered still if she had brought any with her.

_Stop doing this to yourself Michael. She loved Amon. That's why the first question she'd ask you ever night was "Any news about Amon?" How could she ever be expected to love you? You're on a leash for the rest of your life._

No. That wasn't true.

Zaizen was gone. Maybe he was dead, maybe he was just bidding his time somewhere, whatever the case he wasn't here and Kosaka had allowed Michael to leave the building. While Kosaka was impatient and a complete jerk, he trusted Michael and now Michael was living in an apartment building on Delaney Street near the Walled City.

Michael was only vaguely aware of Kosaka leaving, and the Witch Hunters preparing for the hunt. He was only vaguely aware of the young, raven haired woman who was standing in front of him. She obviously wanted to ask him a question, but he pretended like she wasn't there.

He had been pretending she wasn't there since she got there.

Her name was . . . Michael paused. No. He wouldn't even think her name. If he thought of this dark haired girl's name, it would only prove that she was really here. And if the black-haired replacement was here, than _She_ was really gone.

"Mr. Michael?" She asked in a quiet kind of voice.

Michael said nothing.

"Umm. I just wanted to ask where the Witch was. The one we're hunting."

Michael only continued to type on his computer, treating her as if she was a fly on the wall and not worth the time of day. Doujima bit her lip upon seeing this and stood up, crossing over the room and walking over to Michael.

"We need to talk." Doujima said flatly.

"Yes Miss. Doujima?" Michael asked as he looked up at her.

"In private." Doujima grabbed Michael's wrist and attempted to move him from his chair, but Michael made no effort to stand up or budge in the least. And while Michael wasn't particularly heavy, there was no way Doujima could move him.

"Either you come with me." Doujima snarled through gritted teeth. "Or I'll make Sakaki _make_ you come with me."

Michael sighed and stood up, allowing the blonde to lead him away from the computer and into the kitchen. Once they got there she turned around and slapped Michael across his face. Michael didn't even flinch. He made no move to touch the large red mark that now adored him, or to fix his now lopsided sunglasses.

"We all miss her, okay? And I know that you had a thing for her but you need to start being respectful."

Michael said nothing.

"Look." Doujima said, her anger turning into sorrow. "I know you loved her. I can tell from the look in your eyes. And no one will ever replace her, but Michael, you have to at least try to get to know the new girl."

Michael remained quiet; Doujima sighed and looked down at her feet. Michael was – whether he meant to or not – slowly becoming Amon.

"Kate was my best friend. Did I ever tell you that?"

_Kate_.

It was the first time Doujima had even used the name of the first Craft User they had employed. Kate had been a friend to everyone at the STN. She had been kinder to Michael than any of his other colleagues – except for _Her_. Kate was the person _She_ had replaced.

"This isn't like Kate." Michael said.

"Yes it is." Doujima spat. "Kate was my best friend. I didn't like the idea of Kate being replaced at all when Amon first told me, but you know what? Once I got to know Kate's replacement, I liked her more than Kate."

"But Kate died." Michael pointed out. "_She_ is alive."

Doujima sighed. "No she's not Michael."

"Yes she is!" Michael nearly shouted. And with that he turned around and walked away from Doujima; who cursed, bit her lip, and sighed.

----

Hours passed. The hunt for Tito went well. The Witch was now dead. Of course, there was no Factory now, no Orbo, so they used bullets, they killed Witches. That was the way things were.

And now it had become late. Only three people remained in Raven's Flat. Michael was at his computer, once again done with his work and now searching every possible lead for a clue as to her whereabouts. He knew she was alive, he could _feel_ it.

The other two were Doujima and the new girl. Doujima gave a yawn and then grabbed her purse. Before she turned to leave she looked at the new girl and whispered something to her, then she walked into the elevator and vanished from sight.

Michael knew what Doujima had said without hearing it. Three words he didn't want her to say.

Talk. To. Him.

And sure enough a second later the new girl stood and walked over to Michael. Her brown eyes scanned him over and she smiled happily. Didn't she know Michael hated her? Why was she smiling?

"Mr. Michael." She said. "Can we talk?"

Michael ignored her and kept searching.

The new girl sighed. "I just want to meet you."

Michael didn't even hear her.

"I'm sorry I'm not Ro--."

"Shut up." Michael said bitterly. "Don't you talk about her."

The new girl sighed. Michael saw genuine tears forming in her eyes and part of him, a small part, that same part that kept reminding him that _She_ loved Amon felt sad. But the rest of him, the big part that kept shouting _To hell with Amon_ didn't care. He wanted her to cry. He wanted her to know she'd never be like the woman she was supposed to replace.

The replacement was crying now, and she ran to the elevator and hit the down button quickly and vanished.

Michael didn't care.

Not much.

----

The replacement made it down the elevator, crying all the way. She just wanted to be friends with Michael. She knew they all hated her.

Miss. Karasuma and Miss. Doujima had been very nice to her, and Mr. Sakaki was friendly as he could be. But he saw the look deep in their eyes that was disappointed every time they looked at her. She saw that look of resentment that she was who she was and not the woman she had been sent to replace.

She sighed and the tears fell faster. She walked out of the elevator at the ground level slowly as tears continued to fall. She was too distraught that she didn't notice the young woman who was standing in the shadows. When the replacement finally did see her, she gasped.

"Who are you?" The replacement said, her voice was still shaky.

"You must be the new girl." The young woman in the shadow said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you."

The replacement wondered for a moment if this blonde youth in the shadows was another hunter she had not yet met. But no, the Chief had introduced her to everyone . . .

There was a honk of a horn. The blonde girl in the shadows looked down at the street where a black car sat, and a man with dark hair inside was honking. She mouthed "hold on" to him and turned back to the replacement.

"Is Michael here?" The blonde girl asked.

"Yes. Who are you?" The replacement repeated.

"Why are you crying?" The blonde girl asked, ignoring the replacement's question.

The replacement didn't want to talk about it, but somehow she found herself opening up to this woman she didn't know. Why, she didn't understand, but somehow the young woman in the shadows seamed like someone she could trust.

"Mr. Michael doesn't like me." The replacement said quietly.

The blonde girl frowned. "I see. Will you take this to him?" She pushed a small brown package into the replacement's hands.

The replacement was taken aback. "O-okay, but who –"

"You know who I am." The blonde girl said with a warm smile before the replacement – her replacement – could finish the question.

The replacement did know, but she couldn't believe it. "Mr. Michael would really like to talk to you."

The blonde girl shook her head. "No. Not yet. I can't stay in Japan and if I see him I may change my mind. Just give him the box, okay?"

The replacement nodded in somewhat understanding and then turned around to get back on the elevator, eager to deliver the box to Michael.

The blonde girl watched her replacement vanish up the elevator before she turned around and walked down to the black car at the end of the road, opened the door, and climbed inside the passenger seat. Amon looked at her.

"Who was that?"

"My replacement."

Amon paused. "I thought you wanted to talk to Michael."

It was her turn to pause. "I did. I do. But not now. I'll see him again one day, won't I Amon?"

Amon did something surprising; he flashed a small, but genuine smile. "Yes, you will."

And they drove away.

----

Michael was still sitting at the computer, still searching for any sigh of _her_ when the elevator dinged again and the replacement walked inside, a strange brown box tucked under her petite arm as she ran over to Michael's desk.

"I know you don't like me." The replacement said. "But this is for you."

"Feh."

"A girl gave it to me downstairs. She told me to give it to you."

Michael looked up and mused at this. "What girl?"

The replacement couldn't help but smile. "Open it and see."

Michael reached down and tore the tape off, gently folding back the flaps.

And then he gasped.

Inside the box were two small, yellow cartons of a dozen donuts each and a silver thermos next to them, which from the look of it was filled with piping hot coffee. Lying across the top donut box was a small, white envelope.

Michael, who was now in a state of shock, reached out and picked up the envelope and opened it quickly, but gently so he wouldn't tear the letter inside. A small piece of paper fell out. Michael picked it up and unfolded it. Written across it in the dainty little handwriting Michael recognized right away were these words, words that changed Michael Lee's life.

_Dear Michael,_

_I'm sorry I didn't write sooner, but things have been confusing since the Factory collapsed._

_I hope everyone is doing fine. I've missed the Flat a lot lately. _

_We're fine. Amon is still shaken from when Zaizen shot him, but he'll be alright soon enough. _

I told him I wanted to come see you before we leave – we're heading into hiding from Solomon, I can't say where incase this letter is intercepted – but obviously if you're reading this than I decided to write you instead of coming there.

_What I want to say to you, I wanted to say in person. I wanted to say to your face. But I can't, I suppose._

_I had to write instead of coming to see you. If I see you again I'll want to stay. I do want to stay, but Amon says it's not safe in Japan until things clam down._

_  
I don't know how long we'll be gone for. Maybe years. But I do know I'll come back some day, and I'll look for you._

_I'll look because I love you._

_I wish I didn't have to say those words in a letter, but I do have to. _

For now.

_Also, Nagira tells me you've found a replacement for me. I hope you're making her feel welcome. The way you made me feel welcome when I replaced Kate._

_No, that isn't true. I never replaced Kate. And she won't replace me._

_I've already written this much too long as it is. I have your email, and I will email you once we get to the States. _

_Sayonara Michael-san,_

_Only for now._

_Ai Shiteru,_

_Robin_

_-------------------_


	2. Chat Rooms

**Witch Hunter Robin  
Coffee and Donuts**

Mr. Golden

**Disclaimer**: Nope. Not mine. Story is mine, however.

**-----------**

Click.

Click. Click. Click.

Fingers hit two separate keyboards are young lovers found only mild comfort.

**----**

**Unleashed971**: Well, I suppose we're still having our nightly conversations.

**Eveonthelamb**: It's not the same.

**Unleashed971**: It's better than nothing.

**Eveonthelamb**: I still miss you Michael.

**Unleashed971**: Didn't Pappy say not to use our real names online?

**Eveonthelamb**: I suppose he did.

**Unleashed971**: So have you found a place yet?

**Eveonthelamb**: No. Amon has some contacts, though. They can help.

**Unleashed971**: Eve, you're supposed to call him Pappy.

**Eveonthelamb**: Code names are confusing Michael.

**Unleashed971**: Eve.

**Eveonthelamb**: Gomen.

**Eveonthelamb**: Now tell me about the office. What's been going on?

**Unleashed971**: Nothing new, really. We had a hunt today. Haruto almost screwed it up.

**Eveonthelamb**: Why can we use Haruto's name and not mine?

**Unleashed971**: Because Haruto isn't being hunted.

**Eveonthelamb**: Fine.

**Eveonthelamb**: Well what happened?  
**Unleashed971**: It was bad, but Sheila and Doujima-san got him.

**Eveonthelamb**: Sheila? You've started using her name now?

**Unleashed971**: You wanted me to.

**Eveonthelamb**: I'm happy.

**----**

"Haruto, no!"

Michael Lee screamed into the headset he wore on his ear as his fingers smacked the keyboard and his sunglass coated eyes flashed over the live video feed from the security cameras at the dark warehouse.

It was always a dark warehouse. And that made it more difficult than Michael would have liked to see the team.

"Michael, you're breaking up." Sakaki's voice floated back over the headsets.

"I SAID DON'T GO THAT WAY BAKA!" Michael screamed into the headset so loud that Hattori, who sat at the desk that had once been Kosaka's, gave a huge jump and spilled his tea all over his maroon shirt.

"Hattori, where's that tea?"

"Um, coming up Mr. Kosaka!"

Michael ignored both of them and his fingers typed so fast that he was in danger of breaking his wrist.

**--**

Sakaki ran down the cold pathways of the abandoned warehouse, his gun out in front of him. No longer was it the odd, water-gun shaped, Orbo Gun. No, now the STN-J employed the MK23 .45cal as their hunting weapon of choice. His deep cobalt eyes scanned the room in sign of the witch, but he saw nothing.

Running down a pathway he heard footsteps and jammed down to the right quickly, but pulled away as he fired just in time to miss hitting Karasuma, who had appeared before him. The warehouse was shaped like a maze and in the dark the place was nothing but a deathtrap.

"Damn it Sakaki!" Karasuma spat back angrily.

"Sorry." Sakaki mumbled quietly, but Karasuma didn't seam to hear him.

There was a noise suddenly above them and the two Witch Hunters aimed upward, firing bullet after bullet towards the witch, who stood on a catwalk high over their heads. The witch laughed and the bullets paused in mid air and turned into dust.

"Damn!"

The witch jumped down from the catwalk and slowed his fall in midair as he landed on the ground with a smirk. A large crate behind Karasuma and Sakaki lifted into the air and flew down at them, and the two Witch Hunters had to dive to dodge it.

"Crazy little fools." The witch barked from behind his dark sunglasses as a smug smirk appeared on his lips.

"Shut up!"

Suddenly the sound of bullets firing was heard and the witch screamed and fell to his knees. Karasuma and Sakaki, who were both on the ground, flashed their eyes down past the now-dead witch to where Doujima and Sheila stood.

"Doujima—" Sakaki began.

"Why must I always save your behind?" Doujima grinned back at him from where she stood over the witch's body. The witch no longer wore a smug smile on his pale lips, and Doujima reached down and picked up the witch's sunglasses before slipping them on her own face.

"Are you okay Karasuma-san?" Sheila, the replacement girl, asked as she dropped down on one knee. Karasuma nodded.

"Yes I am. Thanks Sheila."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" Michael's voice barked over the headsets. "Haruto! I don't talk just for the fun of it, you have to start paying attention—"

Sakaki took his headset off. "Jeez, what's wrong with him?"

"What do you think?" Karasuma replied quietly. Sakaki frowned and dropped his gaze to the ground.

"Robin." Doujima sighed quietly. "I wish he'd understand what happened to her."

"He didn't tell you about last week?" Sheila suddenly voiced up. Sakaki, Karasuma and Doujima, all of whom had blue eyes of different shades, turned those eyes to stare at the brown-eyed girl at their side.

"Tell us what?" Sakaki blinked.

"Umm, nothing. It's not my plac—oww!"

Doujima had, seeing that Sheila wasn't going to tell them, grabbed the girl by her long raven-colored hair, and began to pull it roughly. Sheila squealed and tried to wiggle free of the blonde's grasp, but Doujima's hand was like a death grip.

"Talk." Doujima spoke somberly.

"I shouldn't—"

"Talk." Doujima repeated after giving Sheila's hair a painful tug.

"Robin was here last week" Sheila breathed out quietly.

Karasuma, Sakaki, and Doujima exchanged different looks. Karasuma's eyes seamed to fill with a kind of loving look, Sakaki seemed outraged, but Doujima had an amused smile.

"If you're lying about this-" Sakaki began.

"I'm not!" The replacement pleaded. "Robin was here. She was down by the gates of the Flat. She made me take a box to Michael."

"Was." Karasuma whispered. "Was there a man with her?"

Sheila nodded her head. "There was a man in a car she got into after we talked."

Karasuma closed her eyes and a small smile crossed her lips. Sakaki and Doujima, however, both looked furious.

"That jerk."  
"That ass."

"What?" Karasuma suddenly asked.

"Michael!" Sakaki shot back. "He didn't tell us!" And in an instant Sakaki went for his headset.

"No!" Sheila said at once. "Don't tell him I told you! Michael-sama and I are just becoming friends."

Sakaki looked as if he didn't care in the least until he looked down and saw Sheila's teary face, which could have melted even Amon's cold heart and he sighed and nodded.

"Fine. We won't tell him."

Sheila smiled up and Sakaki, stood back up, and quickly kissed his cheek. Sakaki went red and Doujima narrowed her eyes just slightly.

**----**

**Unleashed971**: What about you Eve?

**Eveonthelamb**: Things have been slow. We can't leave the city until SOLOMON finished cleaning up the factory.

**Unleashed971**: You're still in Tokyo?

**Eveonthelamb**: No Michael. I can't come see you.

**Unleashed971**: Yeah. Yeah I know. I just thought you were in America by now.

**Eveonthelamb**: We decided against America.

**Unleashed971**: You did?

**Eveonthelamb**: Amon says that we can't go because SOLOMON Headquarters is in America.

**Unleashed971**: So then where are you going? And call him Pappy.

**Eveonthelamb**: Pappy won't let me tell you Adam.

**Unleashed971**: I know, incase they intercept this.

**Eveonthelamb**: She shouldn't have even told you we were still here.

**Unleashed971**: Eve?

**Eveonthelamb**: No.

**Unleashed971**: Pappy.

**Eveonthelamb**: Do not come looking for us Adam.

**Unleashed971**: I never said I was going to.

**Eveonthelamb**: I will protect Eve with my life, but if the two of you keep slipping up with the code names and revealing information then I'll have to pull the plug on letting you talk at all.

**Unleashed971**: That isn't fair Pappy.

**Eveonthelamb**: Fair doesn't keep people alive.

**Unleashed971**: Fine. Can you let Eve type again?

**Eveonthelamb**: No.

**Unleashed971**: Why not?

**Eveonthelamb**: You can talk to her tomorrow. Goodnight Adam.

**Unleashed971**: Amon!

**Eveonthelamb**: You can talk to her next week. Goodnight Adam.

**Unleashed971**: Bastard.

**Eveonthelamb has signed off.**

**----**

"Amon, that wasn't fair."

Robin sat in a small wooden chair next to the table in the tiny hotel room Amon had rented for them. Amon himself, after pushing her away from the keyboard, saying goodbye to Michael, and turning off the computer, turned towards the blonde teenager next to him. The computer was cheap and crappy, but it was her only connection to Michael and Robin wasn't happy about seeing it taken from her.

"Fair doesn't keep people alive."

"That's what you told Michael." The pond green eyed girl noted.

"If SOLOMON finds out we are alive, they will kill us both." Amon replied coolly. "Is Michael worth your life?"

There was suddenly a pause, a very short pause, but still a pause. Amon narrowed his eyes as Robin turned her face away from him and stared at the shaggy brown carpet.

"Amon, I think I might have made a mistake."

Amon narrowed his eyes. "What?"

Robin looked up at him, and for the first time Amon noticed that her eyes were wet with silent tears. While the Dark ex-Hunter remained as black and cold as he ever was, something deep inside his dark eyes took notice of her sadness.

"I have to see him Amon."

"No."

"Please, I have to see Michael just once. Then we can leave."

"Can you?" Amon asked, no longer cold, but quietly. "Can you leave if you see him again?"

Robin paused. She looked away from Amon, but he shot a strong hand out under her chin and pushed her face up until they were bottle green eye to jet black one.

"If I let you see Michael, can you leave Japan?"

"I don't know." Robin choked out quietly. "Maybe."

"Maybe is not good enough." Amon's frigid and frosty voice nipped at her nose like an icy wind nibbling on her face. "Can you?"

"I love him Amon." Robin replied. "I want to be with him."

Amon released Robin's face and he stood up and walked across the room towards the tattered window shudders. He pulled them shut, and then spun around. When he did Robin noticed the gun in his hand.

"Amon--?"

"Hush!" Amon barked as his black eyes darted towards the door. A second later he gave a snarl and grabbed Robin by the back of the neck and pushed her onto the floor between the two beds. She protested, but he ignored her and shot her a single, cold word.

"Stay."

Robin growled at him and tried to protest, but before she could the door of the hotel room opened. Robin heard Amon growl and then she heard Nagira curse loudly.

"Damn it Amon! Put that thing away!"

Robin shot up off the floor to see Nagira at the doorway with a cigarette in his mouth and a snarling anger in his eyes. Amon lowered the gun and hooked it back in the holster beneath his big black jacket.

"Nagira, what are you doing here?" Amon asked coldly.

"Trying to help your sorry ass." Nagira responded even colder. "Lot of thanks I get, too."

"How did you find us?" Amon growled.

"You're not as smart as you think, Amon."

Robin sighed and cleared her throat loudly. She was still the same shy, reserved former nun she had always been. But that day at the factory, after learning what she really was, learning about Maria and Toudou, she had changed. Slowly at first, but she had also learned that with Amon and Nagira she had to be tough to get her way.

And sure enough, both Amon and Nagira stopped arguing and turned to stare at the pond-green eyed young woman beside them. Robin sighed and Amon knew what she'd ask.

"No."

"Please. Just once." Robin pleaded.

Amon stood and considered it.

"Fine. Once. But Robin, you cannot under any circumstances, stay in Japan."

"Thank you Amon." Robin smiled up at him.

"Did I miss something?" Nagira asked as he chewed on his cigarette.

"No."

**----**

**HolyMan7**: You have some nerve contacting me.

**FactoryMan696**: I have nerve? You betrayed me Juliano.

**HolyMan7**: I did as my heart told me was right.

**FactoryMan696**: Spare me the priest crap.

**HolyMan7**: I am a Priest, Takuma.

**FactoryMan696**: You're a bastard is what you are Juliano.

**HolyMan7**: Takuma, you only got what was deserved of you.

**FactoryMan696**: Orbo would have changed the world.

**HolyMan7**: Orbo.

**FactoryMan696**: Yes Orbo. You know what that is Juliano.

**HolyMan7**: You made Orbo from Witches, Takuma.

**FactoryMan696**: Orbo would have purified the human race.

**HolyMan7**: Unless I am mistaken, Takuma, are you not infected by Orbo poisoning? Will Orbo not kill you?

**FactoryMan696**: Your granddaughter would have killed me if it wasn't for the Orbo.

**HolyMan7**: Robin tried to kill you? I was not aware she ever tried to kill anyone on purpose.

**FactoryMan696**: Robin. I hope that bitch is burning in hell.

**HolyMan7**: What purpose would God have in sending Robin to hell?

**FactoryMan696**: She is a witch. Hell is for Witches.

**HolyMan7**: She is not a witch. She is something much more. Did my son-in-law not explain that on his disk, Takuma?

**FactoryMan696**: Toudou's disk. It was only 89 finished decoding when Robin and I heard it.

**HolyMan7**: Was it now? Well it was destroyed with the Factory, wasn't it? So we'll never know. And speaking of the Factory, you really should change your screen name, Takuma.

**FactoryMan696**: I hope you see Robin in hell.

**HolyMan7**: You continue to refer to Robin as if she was dead. Why is that Takuma?

**FactoryMan696**: She is dead.

**HolyMan7**: She is as dead and you and I are.

**FactoryMan696**: What?

**HolyMan7**: Robin Sena was not killed in the downfall of the Factory. Nor was Amon Syunji.

**FactoryMan696**: How do you know that?

**HolyMan7**: I have my ways.

**FactoryMan696**: SOLOMON must be informed!

**HolyMan7**: Who shall tell them? Yourself. Please Zaizen, spare me.

**FactoryMan696**: You know what she is. You know what that little bitch is.

**HolyMan7**: I would appreciate you not calling Robin a bitch.

**FactoryMan696**: You have sealed her death warrant, by telling me she is alive. I may be dying, but I'll be damned if I'll go to hell without Robin Sena.

**HolyMan7**: I shall pray for your soul Takuma, but I do not know what good it can do now.

**FactoryMan696 has signed off.**

**HolyMan7**: Unfortunate, Zaizen.

**No One Hears You . . .**

**HolyMan7 has signed off.**

**----**

Zaizen, or what was left of him, was currently in a small public library.

He had survived as his elevator escape route was lit on fire by Robin, because of the pure Orbo in the gun he had carried. It had saved him from Robin Sena, but it had also doomed him. The Orbo had been discarded, of course, since it was making him weak.

Still it was too late. The Orbo poisoning was like a cancer growing inside of him. It made him sick; he had a never-ending flu now. He had a fever and a headache and he could eat nothing without throwing it back up later. Because of it he had lost a lot of weight, and his hair was gray and matted and his eyes wore dark bags under them.

"So Juliano, Robin is alive."

Zaizen kicked the computer before him, sending the monitor falling off the desk to the ground where it broke with a loud bang. The librarian started to walk over, but Zaizen was already on his way out the door.

As he walked down the dark streets of Tokyo alone and cold, with no home and no real nourishment from food, and with the Orbo sickness slowly draining him of all life, he could think only of revenge against Robin Sena.

He was going to hell, so she'd go with him.

He could get the Pure Orbo gun back. He could hunt her, kill her.

It would take his life as well, but his life would last only a few short months at the most. So then it was decided,

Zaizen wasn't dead yet.

**--------------------**


	3. Danger

**Witch Hunter Robin  
Coffee and Donuts **

by

Mr. Golden

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. I don't own Witch Hunter Robin. I wish I did, but I don't.Story is mine, however.

**Author Notes**:

Didja miss me? Probably not, since I doubt anyone remembers me or this story. Anyway, it's been seven months since I updated. I think I'm becoming lazy. Well, here's chapter three. Oh, and one and two have been edited for grammar and spelling, so they'll be a tad better than before.

Enjoy

**----**

In every office building there is a definite feeling in the air. Sometimes it's a gloomy, depressed emotion that makes coming to work a hassle for anyone, anywhere. Other times it's a feel-good atmosphere that makes your job a thousand times better than it actually was. For Michael Lee, the depression that had once hung over Raven's Flat like a morning fog had finally rolled back and allowed happiness to re-enter his life. Robin had contacted him last night and told him that she'd be coming to see him one last time before she and Amon left the country.

The Hunters he worked with had no clue, of course. Sheila knew that Robin was alive and well, and in contact with Michael; but she didn't know of the meeting. He planned to tell them one of these days, but it always slipped his mind. And as more and more time passed he found it harder to do than he originally imagined it would be. Though he didn't have time to think of it now, since he was in much too good a mood. There was a huge smile on his face as he switched off the ignition of his car and stepped out onto the paved garage of the STN-J's headquarters.

"Michael-sama!"

Michael turned around to see Sheila – the new girl – walking towards him at a frantic pace. Her raven colored hair was fluttering behind her and her eyes seemed to be filled with an uneasy, despairing emotion. Michael knew something was wrong in an instant; but what could it be? He had a hard time imagining anyone having a problem today. His mind told him it was foolish to think that way – since they weren't in his same happy world – but his heart told him that everyone should rejoice today.

"Sheila, what's wrong?" Michael inquired instantly as he hurried over to her. She bit her bottom lip and suddenly became very interested in her shoes. Michael's sunny profile was starting to melt away into a worried visage. "Sheila?"

"It's Robin." Sheila said in a voice no higher than a whisper.

Michael's heart skipped a beat. "What about Robin?" He demanded, no longer happy but suddenly filled with anger, dread and a fear that no word could possibly describe.

"Come with me, Michael-sama." She said, looking up at his face. "We have to hurry!"

Michael didn't need telling twice. He and Sheila quickly got into his car. Michael cranked the key and let the engine roar. He shot forward into the garage and then spun around, leaving nothing but skid marks behind him as he peeled out into the street.

It was too bad Michael hadn't gone into the office first. If he had, he would have realized that Sheila – the real Sheila – was sitting in the corner having a discussion about a clothing sale with Doujima. And he may also have noticed the tiny mailbox on his computer screen that was now open and showing a letter from Robin.

It was too bad Michael would never read that letter.

**----**

**From**: Eveonthelamb

**To**: Unleashed971

**Subject**: Meeting

_Adam,,_

_Uncle has found a place for us to meet. He has a client who owns a shop in the mall. The shop is currently closed and Uncle has the keys. Pappy thinks it would be perfect since even if SOLOMON did detect us, they couldn't act out in the middle of a crowded mall. _

I can't say the name of the store, for the same reasons I can't use anyone's names, but you'll see Uncle outside the shop.

_Oh, Uncle is Pappy's brother. Apparently he needs a code-name too._

_I'll see you tonight. _

_I love you._

_Eve_

**----**

Amon was sitting at the counter of the bar across the street from the hotel. He'd left Robin alone, but he'd also told her not to leave the hotel room. He was dressed in his civilian clothes, but he still carried a cold, dangerous look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if his decision was the right one. He didn't want Robin to see Michael today. He knew that if she did, it would make her want to stay. Then again he knew she may never get another chance.

Amon was not the kind to hide the truth – no matter how unpleasant it may be. However that was exactly what he'd done. Amon knew that once he and Robin left Japan, they would not return. If SOLOMON called off the hunt then – and only then – would it be safe to come back. But SOLOMON did not call off hunts. Amon and Robin would never see this land again. Instead they'd spend the rest of their lives moving around.

Unless Toudou was right. Unless Robin was destined to lead her people to a new age. Then perhaps they could return to Japan. However Amon didn't make his decisions based on what might happen if they were lucky. Luck was unreliable. He based everyone on odds. And the odds were they'd never see Japan – or Michael – again. He had kept this fact from Robin because he needed her to cooperate with him. He didn't feel any remorse about leaving Japan behind; but he knew she did. He knew it would tear her up inside, and he didn't need that.

Robin needed hope to survive. Amon understood that. So he did his best to keep her hope alive. He had promised her he'd watch her.

Still . . . this was wrong. Staying here even one more day was a mistake.

"Amon!"

Amon looked up to see Robin entering the bar, their laptop computer tucked under her arm. In an instant she was at his side, opening the laptop and indicating an email Nagira had only just now sent.

**----**

**From**:

**To**: Eveonthelamb

**Subject**: Fwd. Shape-Shifter

_One of my contacts gave me some disturbing news._

**From**: Pachinko101

**To**:

**Subject**: Shape-Shifter

_Nagira, got some news today. Thought you'd like it. No charge this time; just remember that this makes us even, okay?_

_Zaizen's alive. I saw him with my own eyes at a local library the other day. He smashed a computer and took off. Well, I knew you'd be interested so I followed him. He met up with a witch named Dimitri Barkoff. Word is Barkoff came over here when the STN-R got wise of him. He's a shape-shifter._

_Dunno why Zaizen's meeting a shape-shifter, but I figured this kind of thing was right up your alley. So . . . we're even now. Okay? My debt is paid. So leave me the hell alone Nagira._

**----**

Tokyo is one of the busiest cities on the planet, and the traffic can be brutal. Michael had not driven very much in his life, and did not realize this until it was too late. As soon as his car reached the traffic jam he decided to go on foot. Robin was too important to wait for rush hour to end. He and "Sheila" ran down the side of the road as the sun blazed overhead. It was still early, but the sun seemed hot even in the morning hours today.

"Tell me what she said one more time." Michael asked as he and _Sheila_ hurried down a side road, towards their destination. _Sheila_ shook her head. She had already gone over the entire conversation she'd supposedly had with Robin three times; and still Michael wasn't satisfied. Apparently Amon was dead and a witch was now pursuing her. She had tried to fight, but the witch could control water in the same way she could control fire and it made her craft useless against him.

Michael rounded the corner, not waiting for _Sheila_ who was dragging behind. According to _Sheila's_ further story, Robin had hidden herself in a condemned apartment building to hide from the witch. She was on the third floor, but would have to keep moving so he didn't find her. Michael felt in his gut that there was something amiss with the tale – but his heart was speeding him forward. His mind may have told him to stop and think; but the mind's logic can rarely overcome the heart's love.

Michael looked out ahead of him and there it was. The Honda Apartments, condemned for over half a year. There was a large scorch mark on the ground outside the doorway, and a puddle of water had formed on the stairs. Any doubt in Michael's mind was driven away and he ran forward once more into the twisting, winding hallways of the building. The only thing he could find was spider-webs; no sign of Robin or a witch.

"Michael-sama." Sheila's voice sounded in his head. "I have something to tell you, and I doubt you'll like it."

Michael felt a cold shiver run down his spine. Something hard and cold, something that felt a lot like the barrel of a gun; was now pressing into his back.

"In fact." Sheila's voice was replaced with a manly tone. "I think you'll positively hate it."

**----**

"Well we can't go on a hunt without Michael." Karasuma snapped.

The STN-J was in disarray. Michael was over two-hours late to work and Administrator Kosaka was madder than they'd ever seen him. A hunt was supposed to be underway; but Michael had all the data stored on his computer and no one knew his password. Therefore they could either wait for him; or attempt a hunt with no information on the witch. Either way it was bad news.

"Look." Kosaka attempted to explain once more, as a vein throbbed in his forehead. "Headquarters is already watching this unit like a hawk. Any instability within the STN-J now could mean we'll all lose our jobs! HQ doesn't trust us, and never will. We have to be operating at one-hundred and ten percent! Is that clear?"

"As clear as your bald spot, sir!" Doujima saluted him. Kosaka responded by swearing like a sailor.

Sakaki sighed. "Look, I'll go check Michael's place. Maybe he just overslept or something."

"I doubt it." Karasuma responded, looking serious. "Michael's very responsible, for him to miss work . . . I'm worried."

"Michael is not the issue." Kosaka growled. "He'll be fine, if I decide not to fire him. The issue is the witch data!"

"Can't we just get it ourselves?" Sheila asked.

"No." Karasuma responded. "He hadn't transferred the files into the public domain; it's still on the root server. And we don't know his password."

Sheila bit her lip and looked at his computer. Of course it was cliché, but she had a funny feeling that she knew what his password was. She made her way to his chair and sat down. Quickly she typed it in "" and the folders opened. "Got it." She announced as Kosaka and Doujima traded insults.

"Really?" Sakaki blinked.

"Yep!" Sheila smiled back.

"Then what are you waiting for, let's get to the briefing room!" Kosaka didn't even wait for the hunters. He and Hattori disappeared into the briefing room. However the rest of the STN didn't move quite so fast.

"I'm worried about Michael-sama." Sheila said at length.

"Yeah, me too." Sakaki admitted.

Karasuma glanced at the computer screen. The witch was a telepath. Nothing new. "Okay, two of us can go look for Michael while the other two go after the witch."

"I'll go. Sakaki can you give me a ride?" Sheila asked innocently enough. However Doujima quickly stepped in.

"Oh no you don't!" She announced. "I know your game, missy. _Oh Haruto, I need a ride. Oh Haruto, I'm hungry let's get dinner. Oh Haruto, I'm unsure of my sexuality will you help me find out?_ Well it's not going to work!"

Sheila blinked. "What?"

"Did I miss something?" Sakaki asked.

"Shut up and c'mon, we're going after Michael." Doujima announced, grabbing Sakaki by the wrist and leading him to the elevator. Sheila merely blinked once again and Karasuma made a sound halfway between a laugh and a sigh.

**----**

Michael opened his eyes. He didn't remember closing them, but judging from his headache he had been knocked unconscious. He was in a dark room, and he was alone. Michael was still worried about Robin; but his mind had finally won a round. He was now thinking logically instead of with his heart. He'd have to find a way out of here if he was going to find Robin. He couldn't see; but he could hear.

There wasn't much noise inside the room, but there was a window on the far wall and he could perhaps hear something from it. The window had been painted black so his sight was stopped, but if he could break it . . .

Then there was the chair. Michael was tied to it, and he had lost the use of his hands. Still the cunning hacker had an idea. Moving his left foot down to the back of his right sneaker, Michael pushed the end of the shoe off. Then he lifted his right leg; the sneaker dangling from his toes. Michael kicked and the shoe flew straight towards the window. However a sneaker cannot shatter a glass window and Michael sighed in disappointment as it did nothing but bounce off.

Okay. Plan B.

Michael glanced around. His eyes were beginning to adjust to the darkness and he could see a bit better. The walls were wood with few things hanging on them. However there an odd shape sticking out of the wall behind him. Michael scooted his way backwards until he was close enough to see it better. A nail. Good. Michael scooted the chair back even further and began to rub the ropes which held his hands in place against the nail. It took a while, but Michael managed to cut the ropes enough escape from the chair. Then (after retrieving his shoes) he walked to the black-painted window.

This would hurt, but the nail was the last of his good fortune and he had no other options. Michael punched the glass as hard as he could. However, unlike movies, glass doesn't just shatter. Instead Michael bit his tongue to keep from screaming and he grabbed his hand.

Alrighty-then. Plan C.

Michael knew the odds were low, but he may as well try, right? He grabbed the window ceil and lifted. And to his amazement and bewilderment; it opened. It was hard to imagine that someone had gone through enough trouble to paint the window; but had forgotten to lock it. Eh, he wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Michael glanced outside. The window was too small for him to fit through, but now he had some clue as to where he was.

Apparently he was in a basement. That explained the small window, and the fact that he couldn't see over the fence at the end of the yard. However he could hear and that gave him all the clues he needed to close this case. There were gulls squawking in the distance; so he had to be near the docks. And there was also what sounded like a jackhammer. Construction site? They were scheduled to rebuild the dock that had been destroyed last month. He knew this because the dock had been destroyed during a hunt.

He was near the eastern docks of the bay. Okay, good. Now he just needed to escape.

"You'll never squeeze through there."

Michael's blood ran cold. He nearly fell as he turned around so fast.

Zaizen stood at the door. He looked like crap; his skin was pasty and he'd lost a lot of weight very quickly. His hair was falling out and his teeth were yellow. But he had enough strength for sarcasm; and enough to lift a .38 in his left hand. Michael felt sick to his stomach.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you." Zaizen smiled. "Not until Robin gets here."

**---- ---- ---- ---- ----**

**Listening Too**: _Should've Been A Cowboy (Live)_– **By Toby Keith**

Well? Poor Robin and Michael. All they want is a little time together.

Well, don't worry too much. You guys know I'm a sucker for happy endings. Well; Semi-Happy endings anyway. I'll see you all later, and I promise it won't be another seven months before chapter four.

Peace out,

Mr. G.


End file.
